Pain Over Love
by EvrDeadly
Summary: I write SasuSaku, but it's just 'cause I find them to be an easier topic than NaruSaku.


Okay, I don't own any Naruto characters, and this fanfic is based only on what I have been told by my younger brother

**Okay, I don't own any Naruto characters, and this fanfic is based only on what I have been told by my younger brother. Note, this is in no way dedicated to or written for him.**

We walked home in silence. But, as soon as we turned the corner, onto my street, he broke the silience that had taken me all night to create.

"I don't suppose you've ever _kissed _a guy?"

What kind of question was that?! I wanted to tell him I had, since I had. I had kissed his best friend. But, how do you tell your boyfriend that? 'Oh, yeah. Sorry, I kissed your best friend'?

"Yeah. Well, I mean no! But, like, i guess no. Not really." Naruto laughed, "What?! Well, I did if you count my dad..." We had stopped walking, and here Naruto kissed me.

After the kiss, which actually wasn't as bad as I thought it would've been, Naruto kept on walking as if nothing had happened, but turned back when he realized that I wasn't following him. "Comin'?"

I snapped out of whatever daze I was in and hurried to catch up. We reached my house soon after. We had been locked in silence since the kiss, Naruto thinking whatever and me thinking over what I was to do now. Once home, I bid the oveer-excited ninja goodnight. Looking out my bedroom window I saw Naruto leaving my apartment complex, goofy grin in place. Sighing, I returned to my bed. Why did you leave, Sasuke?

The next day, I showered quickly and hurried to Naruto's home. I was planning on telling him that we couldn't go out anymore. Not that I had wanted to go out with him in the first place. Note that I was going to. I never got to, because when I arrived, I found a note taped to the door. The messy writing was obviously Naruto's. The note read:

_Sakura,_

_I know that you still love Sasuke, so I'm going to go and get him for you. Don't worry, though, Kakashi-sensei is coming with me. Wish me luck! _

_-Naruto_

I read the note once, twice, three times before crashing to the ground in afit of tears and sobs. Not only had I lost Sasuke, but now I was bound to lose Naruto and Kakashi-sensei! I calmed down some, and realized that the Hokage needed to know about this. I snapped up and ran full-force to the Hokage's Tower.

Upon arrival, I was surpised when I was let in without any problems. Once I finally reached her, I bowed hastily before explaining all that I knew of what transpired from last night to this morning. Tsunade-sama remained calm during my explaination, and when I demanded what she was going to do about it, she sent out two ANBU teams. I was still going beserk, how could I stay calm when Orochimaru was most likely beating the life out of the in Sasuke's body?!

The ANBU teams spilt up around all of the regions in search of them and sent back reports every other week. But, they never changed, "No sign of them yet, but we'll continue our search for them until we have found them or are called back to Konoha."

That was three years ago, today. Two years prior to that, Sasuke left. I am truly alone. Even Hinata, who had suffered almost as much as me and had given up on Naruto and her, was in love and engaged. Shikamaru was happy enough with Temari. Gaara still killed at will, but was the Kazekage. Ten-Ten was married to Neji, with one on the way already. All of them were happy. All of them, but me.

So now, here I am in bed, wondering if they are dead or alive like any other day. I am soon bored with this line of thinking, and, groanong, role out of bed and find my way to the dresser. Grabbing another set of work clothes, I head to the bathroom and spend my average length of shower-time.

After dressing myself, getting breakfast, and tending to other hygiene morning musts, I sit down at my desk. But, here, next to my window, there is a new sound replacing the usual quiet. It sounds like people yelling. Joyous yells. "They're here! They've finally come home!"

_Must be ANBU_. I figure, and continue with my paperwork. I ignore the happy cries, the obvious rejoicing, and the obvious pain in my heart. Despite all of the hurt I felt, I did not cry. I refused to cry. It wouldn't bring any of them back. It wouldn't turn back time. I stood and slammed my window shut, drew thecurtains and slumped back down in my chair. No! No crying!

Straightening up, I prepare to return to my work. But, just as I place the first paper in front of me, there is a knock at the door. I let out an aggravated scream and rose to open the door, reciting a string of prfanities as I went. Upon reaching the door, I unlocked it, flung it open, and prepared to scold the person for interrupting my work, but found my voice lost as I found myself face-to-face with the three people I had sworn were dead.

**So maybe things are looking up for Sakura! R&R!**


End file.
